


MerMay Day 16 - Deity

by Toastie_Pan



Series: MerMay2020 [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Prompto finds something he didn't know he was looking for, Worship, depths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan
Summary: Prompto is seized with a sudden need after spotting something unreal on an exploration.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: MerMay2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726873
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	MerMay Day 16 - Deity

**Author's Note:**

> I _WILL_ finish this MerMay prompt list before the end of the year! haha!
> 
> Hope you folks enjoy this drabble! 
> 
> Please look forward to updates of Things the Make and Dragons into Dreams coming soon!!
> 
> Any comments are always welcomed! ^.^!!

Prompto swam further down into the murk of the great canyon, his woven bag of supplies snug against his translucent orange dorsal fin that wove across his back with his movements.  


He was already rather tired, the day growing late as he went further and further down. He hadn’t slept well this past week, or eaten, his mind full of what he had seen the last time he had ventured too far. This time he was prepared, this time he would finally see what he had only glimpsed at before.  


He passed the finger crag, that struck a foreboding chord across Prompto’s spines, larger than himself by ten it stretched across the canyon, rumbling ominously in the water as he swept under it, turning left, quick to pull himself away from its shadow. Sighing, he reached into his bag when he reached the opening, a cavernous maw that swallowed the little light he could find already, and pulled out the small Everlight he had managed to steal from a street stand.  


_He’d pay the mer back later…for now this was more important._   


It was like a song that whispered to him, ever since he’d glanced the pale face in the murk he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it and now here he was, heading back down the cavern he had naively explored the last time he was here. The cavern where he was certain he’d found a God.  


‘Okay Prompto you got this, just keep on swimming forward…and you get to see him again…’  


Prompto increased his efforts, wanting to get down to where he’d seen it faster, gills expanding as he swam harder, already exhausted but it was worth it.  


It was worth it when he got to the bottom of the cavern, a large open area covered in a carpet of sea moss, the walls embedded with blue crystal that erupted in reflected light when Prompto’s Everlight began to glow brighter, the whole room igniting with blue light sparkling in the dark.  


It usually would have drawn Prompto’s eye, made him gasp in awe at the beauty around him but he didn’t care, all the mattered was the face he could see behind a small opening of stone.  


Swimming forward, the light shifting as he moved, Prompto pulled out the small hammer he had… _obtained_ …and began his work. Tiredness forgotten he worked and worked, all to excavate the beauty from his prison of stone.  


It took the entire day, not that Prompto noticed. His exhaustion was nearing dangerous levels, his body close to giving in and collapsing but it didn’t matter…the song was calling him and with each new part of the beauty he uncovered, the song grew stronger, his determination renewed.  


Finally, his hammer struck true and the stone wall collapsed in a rush of dust and dirt, itching Prompto’s gills making him choke. Eyes burning he gripped the edge of the wall, pulling himself into the partition, still unaware of how his muscles shivered, how his fins barely moved.  


_It didn’t matter…_   


‘Hey there…’ he whispered, approaching those eyes that had captivated him so much, his heart pounding weakly in his chest as he carefully placed his hand against that smooth cheek.  


The stone was cold, the statue was freezing, even for the depths. The statue was of a Mer, the most beautiful he had ever seen, stood with a resolute expression, sword in hand and now Prompto looked as he sank down into the moss floor, a crown woven into his hair.  


Prompto wondered idly if he could live here from now on, in the company of this lost King? Prince? God? He had no home where he came from, no friends he could count as real friends and no family he could call his own. So why not stay here in the cavernous depths, watching the crystal light dance across those lifelike features lost in stone.  


His body was starting to hurt, starting to ache and some deep part of his mind was screaming of the danger he was in, how he’d neglected his needs for too long, the exertion being the last clam in the coffin.  


With the last of his strength he pulled himself up, gripping the Mer’s caped shoulders.  


‘Please forgive the intrusion…’ he whispered, before pressing forwards and ghosting his lips across the other’s in a quiet kiss just as his vision went dark.  


His body sank quietly, but arms were quick to grasp him, strong and sure they pulled the unconscious Mer close before laying with him in the moss, tails entwined.  


A soft hand pushed the blond hair away from the Mer’s face before lips no longer stone stole a kiss as one had been stolen from him.  


_‘I knew you’d find me, Prom…someday, I knew you would…’_


End file.
